


Still into you

by petrichor_apothecary



Series: Little drabbles I wrote at 1 a.m while drinking Earl Grey tea [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Growing Old Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, floofy, they love each other a lot, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David and Patrick celebrate their 15th anniversary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Little drabbles I wrote at 1 a.m while drinking Earl Grey tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Still into you

The first thing that Patrick was aware of was the achy feeling in his back.  
How wonderful, he thought to himself.  
But the second thing he was aware of is his husband’s arm around his waist. Holding him and keeping him safe and comfortable. He shifted to face David so he could press light, feathery kisses to his husband’s cheek. It felt sweet and intimate, just as it always had. David made a snuffly sound as he started to wake up. Patrick giggled and continued to pepper him with kisses. David’s eyes opened and he gave Patrick a sleepy smile.  
“Good morning.” David said softly. The hand that was once resting on Patrick’s waist was now sitting comfortably on Patrick’s shoulder, rubbing slow circles into the soft skin there.   
“Morning, happy anniversary honey.”   
David smiled a wide, soft smile. His cheeks rose upwards and the lines that had become more defined over the years were on full display. His dark brown eyes sparkled as if they were stars in the sky. Patrick had never seen a more beautiful man. Ignoring David’s very strict rule about kissing on the mouth with morning breath, Patrick dove towards his husband, catching David’s soft lips in his. David didn’t seem to protest. In fact, he deepened the kiss, humming as he did so. It felt so right. It was almost like they were puzzle pieces that just fit perfectly together. David slotted his thigh in between Patrick’s legs and wrapped himself fully around his partner. They both pulled away slowly, breathing heavily.  
“Hi.” David said quietly, resting his forehead against Patrick’s.  
“Hi.” Patrick responded.  
They lay there for the next couple minutes, basking in each other’s presence. Finally it was David’s decision to get up and start getting ready for the day.  
Patrick followed soon after, his back giving him a harder time.  
As the years went by, the elaborate events (usually planned by David and Alexis) to celebrate the couple's anniversary had mellowed out and now usually consisted of slow mornings, breakfast with Stevie, and then a nice dinner after opening and closing the store.

~~~~

Stevie met them outside of the cafe, dressed in her usual flannel and jeans. She'd definitely softened over the years, becoming a more empathetic and loved version of herself.   
She linked her arms in David's and whispered a small "happy anniversary" to the both of them as they walked into he cafe. Twyla greeted them just as cheerily as she always had while leading them over to their booth.  
"So, what's it like being disgustingly in love with each other for 15 years?" Stevie smirked. David rolled his eyes and poked Stevie's arm.  
"It's actually been a nightmare." Patrick whispered jokingly from across the table. Stevie barked out a laugh and David huffed at them.  
"I hate you both sometimes." He said, but he couldn't resist smiling.   
Obviously he missed his parents and his sister, but having Stevie and Patrick there to tease, occasionally annoy, and love him fiercely was just enough to remind him that everything he'd ever wanted was right here. He smiled to himself.  
Before he could become completely immersed in his own thoughts, Patrick touched his arm lightly.  
"The food's here, David."  
The softness of his husband's voice made David feel as though he could just melt into a puddle right there in front of everybody.  
The plate of mediocre waffles pleased his stomach, which had been growling ever since he'd woken up. After finishing his breakfast, he shook along with Stevie as Patrick told the story of their anniversary three years ago when he had tried to do something nice for David by cleaning the gutters but had eventually ended up with a sprained ankle.   
Stevie left soon after, giving both the men a quick hug before hurrying off to the motel. They cleaned up their plates and waved at Twyla before walking across the street hand in hand like they had always done.   
Opening the store definitely easier now that they had staff other than themselves.  
"Happy anniversary!" Robin greeted them as they stocked up the bath bombs.   
"Why, thank you Robin." Patrick smiled at the younger helper. They had hired Robin a couple years ago and David and Patrick had watched them grow into quite the sales associate. Helping customers and engaging into conversation was their strong suit.

~~~~

The day went on, customers coming in and out, calls from various vendors. Eventually it was time for Robin to go home. They were in college currently so studying was crucial.  
"Bye Mr. Rose! Good bye Mr. Brewer." They said, throwing their bag over their shoulder and shutting the front door gently.  
David and Patrick finished up, locking up and driving home, their hands joined over the center console. When they got inside, they were both exhausted and decided to order in. The pizza arrived a couple minutes later, Patrick retrieving it the delivery man. David pecked Patrick's cheek as he scooted past him to get plates and a wine glass for the both of them. It was a quick dinner but a delightful one.   
They had always enjoyed these quiet nights in. Just enjoying each others company and warmth.  
After cleaning up Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist and stared into his husbands soft eyes. David's hair was now streaked with gray and even though David despised it because he was looking more and more like his father, Patrick thought he was as handsome as ever. The gray streaks were mixed in with the darker strands and it created a beautiful salt and pepper swoop on top of David's head. On the other hand, Patrick's auburn curls had remained the same. The only thing that had really changed was the slight pudge around his stomach and the laugh lines on his face becoming deeper. He never complained about them and surprisingly David hadn't really complained about his own. They showed people how happy they both were.  
David leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Patrick's lips. His fingers kneaded at Patrick's shoulders, feeling the tension start to reduce.   
"Happy anniversary, my love." Patrick said quietly. It was barely above a whisper. David rubbed his nose against Patrick's.   
"Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write this and I finally got around to it so I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any suggestions or requests just let me know.  
> Have a wonderful day <33


End file.
